Must Die
by ChildishMickey
Summary: Why is there always that one foolish kid who goes against everything they've been told? They end up at the wrong place, at the wrong moment, with a person thinking, "Uncle Hunter Abadeer must die." And then they're thrown into a world of struggle. They lose what they don't want to lose, and they can't ever go back to before. You should have listened kid. You should have listened.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

Some sad news,the other story i had made is being discontinued due to lack of interest and because it seems my writers block for that story has become too great. However, I did make this one and I have a basic outline from start to finish. Hopefully it will work out better than the first. On the down side, even though this is a Marclee story there will not be as much romance, i'll fit some in every now and then, but don't expect too much. I have realized that trying to write overly sappy stuff is not my strong point, so I have decided to change that aspect of the original story. Anyway, I will try my absolute best to bcome a better writer and become more consistent with my updates. Please do me the favor of reviewing for this and future chapters! It will get better! Promise! and also, if there is anyone who reads Kingdom Hearts Fiction, do me the favor of checking out my other story, The Memory Flower! Thanks!

* * *

"Marceline we have been waiting for two thousand years. He needs to be taken down soon. Our time is running out!"

"I know that you idiot! Do you have to remind me every day? I don't sit around all the damn time and chill. I know better than any of you what the hell is going on, so stop pressuring me!"

"He's been quiet far too long Marceline! Any second, and he could finish off each and every one of us before we even have a chance to blink! You don't seem to be unders-," The ghost was interrupted by her leader.

"No, you don't seem to be understanding! It is not that simple Georgy! You don't seem to grasp this." the girl paused, and tried to calm down. She put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath before continuing. "There is a reason I haven't done anything yet; because I don't know what his plans are. What if he wants us to walk out in the open like that? Then if we get killed, he gets what he wants. The challenge is getting through me, because after that taming the people of the Nightosphere, is easy. Then it will go back to being rowdy and violent like when my father used to be evil. Maybe even worse than that." "Too bad he was exterminated by her just as he had a change of heart…" Booboo, the other male ghost carefully reminded.

"I've been wondering," The female spirit spoke up, "why haven't we heard anything new about the killer, It's been what, three years." The other three in the room looked at her in confusion. "Three years is nothing, Wendy." "In mortal years it is." She responded smartly. They all settled with the answer.

The vampire queen grunted. "I don't know! I don't know!" she sat in her grand chair of the deserted, royal looking room and ran her hands through her hair in a frustrated manner.

"He has to die… he has to. That's all I know… Uncle Hunter Abadeer must die for what he did to my dad, and what he plans on doing to the Nightosphere. I can't let it happen."

* * *

First chapter is short, yes I am aware! I really hope it seemed interesting enough! But review, review, review!

-Childish Mickey.


	2. Ch 2: The Mansion Between Best Friends

**Author's Notes**: I'm kind of iffy on this second chapter, but it will suffice. Mostly just a bit of background and introduction to some conflict. Anyway, i own nothing that i should not. Let the chapter begin!

* * *

The boy's semi-long hair blew in the cool autumn breeze that caused him to give a slight shiver. It was a rather cold day. His cheeks were pink from the wind, and his hands were stuffed in his light-coat pockets as he slowly walked down the street. There's a grand mansion at the end of the road. You can see it from far away, as it sits atop a small hill. Some of the windows are broken, and the walls rumored to be once a lovely cream color, were dirty, black and peeling. There was always a thick ominous mist surrounding the area and an eerie lit chandelier was seen through the window on top of the entrance door that seemed to swing side to side at all times. The trees surrounding the place had drooping branches that made one feel as if many deaths have been caused by them. The mansion was out of place, surrounded by jolly white and blue houses and gardens filled with colorful leaves from the shedding trees. All the residents had tried to do something to have the building torn down, but no one dared to set foot on the property.

Many stories about past intruders who have gone missing still float around. The most recent known is of a young girl around the age of 14 from 94 years ago who went in for unknown reasons. It was said that she had no family and lived on the streets and that later on at night the girl's screams could be heard. After that she was never seen again.

That is why, every time Marshall Lee passed by that street after school, he rushed a bit more. It wasn't like him to be scared of anything because it was usually him that was the one scaring, but the place seemed to speak to him, and he did not like it. It was as if there was some sort of force that pulled him ever so gently, as if not to be too harsh. Why this happened, he never knew. He was afraid that someday he'd stupidly walk in and disappear just as the stories had said. It's not like it really mattered to him though, he really had no reason to go on living. He lost his mother years ago; she was killed in a car accident. Or so, that's what he was told by his aunt Simone, whom had taken him in after her death. However, he wasn't sure if he should believe her. Today she was in a mental asylum because she went crazy believing she had some sort of supernatural powers. Another reason for Marshall to be skeptical about the information he was given. So he lived by himself in a house his mother had bequeathed him in her will, along with money to set him for life. She was an independent woman of wealth, she was a leader and no one could tell her otherwise. "Marshall, you are my only treasure." She always told him. He wasn't sure if she meant it or if it was just to make up for never being able to spend much time with him. Even if she didn't, he loved her, he admired her because she was the one who raised him, and she kept him and gave him everything he needed and more. To him that was enough to know that she loved him in return, because trying when you didn't need to meant something. In this world, he had nothing left. Sure he had friends, but they didn't keep him living. The only one who he truly cared about was his best friend, Stormie. She was a gorgeous girl with naturally bright orange hair and big, clear, pure green eyes. It seemed that she was perfect because she always smiled, and had everything she needed, and it looked like she always had everything under control. Every guy swooned over her, and that was the reason that Marshall Lee King was hated by most guys. She had always kept him smiling though, that's why he didn't care much of what others thought.

Usually he'd be walking with her, but today she had some other business to attend to so he was left to go home all by his self. It seemed to him that lately she's had a lot to do. She has been distracted and often wears a face of worry that she tries, but fails to hide.

As he opened the door to his much too big and empty house he felt a tap at his shoulder. "I told you I'd catch up!" It was Stormie, his best friend. She gave a heartwarming smile. "Yeah, you did. What'd you have to do?" he asked hoping that she'd give him an explanation of what's been happening with her strange behavior. "Oh um, I just had to finish a project. It was nothing big." She lied. He could tell that she did so, and he sighed. "Why the long face Marsh?" She questioned. "Nothing, I'm just tired. Wanna play some video games?" he offered as they stepped in and threw their bags to the side. "I'm cold! I'm going to go steal your hot chocolate, kay?" the girl walked past the living room and to the kitchen. "Get me some too!" Marshall said.

A few minutes later Stormie came back with two mugs of delicious hot chocolate in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table and plopped on the couch. "So what should we play?" Marshall asked from the floor rummaging through a bunch of games. "Oh shit! Zelda! Kingdom Hearts! Ah! Play both!" The girl screamed in excitement. "But they're both only one player." He responded. "Did I ask? No. I don't care! Now put one in Marsh! C'mon!" She bounced. "Okay, okay hardcore gamer." He joked.

As the day passed the two friends laughed and joked like they would on a regular basis. Eventually it began to get dark outside signaling the departure of one of the friends.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Marshall." Stormie said as she put her coat on and grabbed her bag. "Aww, you can't spend the night?" He pouted. "No, not today, sorry boo." She laughed. "Besides I'm staying on Halloween. Just two more days!" she tried to cheer him up. "I guess so. Bye then, we wouldn't want daddy to get mad huh?" Marshall teased. She looked down and her smile fell for half a second before looking back up. "Yeah, wouldn't want that." She laughed nervously. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She gave her friend a quick hug and headed out the door.

Stormie rushed back to her house to drop her things off before going right back out the door. She wasn't sure she wanted to go to where she was headed next because she was afraid of what the outcome of her earlier plans would be but she had to. It seemed like the closer she got to the dense forest where she planned to meet her friend, the harder it was to breathe.

When she arrived he wasn't there yet. "C'mon Finn, where are you?" she breathed worriedly. Time seemed to have slowed down. It was only two minutes but it seemed like two hours before Finn finally showed up, jumping down from a high tree. "What happened? Does he know?" The boy was out of breath so it took him a while to explain. "He doesn't know, but I really think it would be a good idea if you dipped dude. Say bye to your friends and leave. I doubt it'll take much time from this point on." The young lad explained. Stormie paused for a good minute. "I can't leave Finn, I can't." she whispered. "Why are you so obsessed with not leaving this... him?" Finn yelled. He already knew her reasons. He worried for her because he and Jake were like the towns guardians. Everyone looked to them for protection. It was ironic considering how the boy was merely a pre-teen and Jake was a very childish adult, but nonetheless, they did quite a job. "You are in danger, Storm! I know it hurts you, but you'll feel worse when you put everyone at risk." He spoke wise words for his age.

"I can stay longer! I know my limit, and I haven't reached it yet!"

"Fine, but I'm not sure how much longer I can help you out Storm, I'm only human. A super-cool-ninja-warrior-adventurer human, but still a human." He said looking proud. The comment made the girl relax a little making her laugh. "Where's Jake?" She asked the boy. "He went home a few minutes ago, I should probably head back too." He ran off into the dark woods and yelled back, "Be careful! Remember that it won't be long!"

Now with a new sense of relief, Stormie walked back home. It was around ten thirty. No one was ever out at this hour because they were all locked in their homes trying to protect themselves from the killer, and the supposed spirits that came out of the haunted mansion from down the street. To her, the ghost stories were all fiction. She felt no amount of fear. She did, however, fear the killer. She feared that person so much, that she'd often stay up all night because she had nightmares.

Her pace was steady as she walked underneath the orange street lights, some flickering. She was in no rush to go home and stay up yet again. The ghostly house began to come into sight, and she noticed a figure standing in the entrance gates. She couldn't tell if they were facing her or the house. She stopped in her tracks, curious as to what they were planning on doing. But they made no movements; they just stood there, completely still. Slowly, she began walking closer. She wanted to know who dared to get so close to the so-called formidable building.

She finally realized that they were facing the mansion and not her. The person began walking closer to a small broken opening in the tall gates. Stormie squinted in order to try and identify the idiot walking in. She gasped.

"Marshall! Marshall Lee!" she began running. The said boy whipped around and saw the girl running towards him. "Marshall, you idiot! What are you doing?" She said shaking his shoulders. "I was just curious." He stated calmly. "No. How many times have I told you to stay away from this house Marshall? Stay away from it Marshall, please." Stormie begged. "Why? Why are you always trying to keep me away from here? It's not the first time you warn me. What are you hiding Storm? I'm not stupid; I know you've been lying to me. Why can't you tell me? We're best friends, so tell me, is there something in this house that's been making you act weird lately?" his eyes searching hers for signs of yet another lie. "No." She didn't look at him. "Bullshit." He spat back and began to leave the property.

"Marshall, wait!" She chased. Her voice cracked from the panic. She couldn't lose this boy. He was someone she couldn't lose. He revived her when she basically died, and if she lost this one boy, she would have nothing. But he didn't stop, and he just brushed her off when she tried to take hold of his arm.

She watched him walk back to the direction of his house. It hurt her, but she would leave him for now. As long as he stayed away from the house, she didn't care how much he hated her. She may not be afraid of the house, but she knew there was something off. And she wouldn't let Marshall become the new ghost story of the town.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, second chapter complete. Well time to go listen to baby Gambino. & I have to go to schleep now you guuuuyyysss. Finals tomorrow:( wahhhh! REVIEWWWW PLEEEAAASEEE! Bye errybody.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Step

**Author's Note: Long time no see eh? Hehehe. Well, I have no excuse. Just pure laziness. This chapter proves my laziness. GLOB! I want to get to the "exciting part"! Not trying to rush though. Ehh, Shorter chapter. I'll make an attempt to make them long. And here I reveal the kid in the last chapter. We're back with Marceline. I'll update soon. FOREAL! I hope... YES I AM. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Stormie and anyhting else I should own.**

* * *

Marceline stood at the window looking at the swaying trees and the faint street lights. Her brow furrowed as she was deep in thought. She couldn't do it alone and she knew it. Her friends helped to a degree, but she knew the task for them alone would be too much to handle. She knew what she needed but…

"Marceline," Wendy spoke softly, in order not to vex her leader, "don't stress yourself. I'm sure we still have time to think things through. You know how impatient Georgy gets." She tried to assure her. "No, no, he's right. I can feel it, we don't have much time. I just…" she trailed off. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked concerned because of Marceline's new expression. "Wendy," Marceline walked closer, "is this what you wanted? Did you want to be a part of this? I-I'm selfish, huh? I just took your life like it was mine." The ghost girl giggled. "What?" the vampire questioned. "Well first off, technically it wasn't you, it was Georgy and Booboo. And secondly, you made your intentions clear. Sure, it was more of a warning of what was to come, and you really didn't give me a choice, but I honestly could have protested if I minded. If I hadn't wanted this I would have attempted to make a run for it, but I didn't I just stood there. " "And screamed in pain." Marceline added. "Try having someone suck your brains out while you're conscious." Wendy smiled. "Getting bitten in the neck by sharp teeth and then having to be conscious through an excruciatingly painful twelve hour process is a lot worse. You only had to feel it for 5 minutes." Marceline shot back.

It was nice to have another girl in the group. Before Wendy had joined, she felt locked up in a small box. She felt that she was limited to only doing and talking about the things Georgy and Booboo wanted to. Now she could have those rare girly moments that she used to back when she was little and played with other girls.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Another thing, I don't know if it will help with your stupid guilt but, it was something that had to be done. It was another step to achieving your revenge. You needed someone else, and I just happened to show up in time. I don't mind being a part of this group. It's the only family I've had." Wendy smiled warmly. Her eyes showed gratefulness. "I have no idea how you could be so cheerful." Marceline went back to the window. "I hate living forever. It's so stupid. That's why I'm not sure if I should take the next step." She mumbled.

Wendy stayed quiet for a while. Her floating legs slowly reached the floor. "The…next step?" she whispered. She was surprised, and excited all at the same time. After 94 years, she would finally see something happen. It was about to move to the next step. The reasons for her death... unless Marceline decided not to do it. She sounded unsure.

"What's the next step?" She asked impatiently as she hastily took some steps toward her superior. Walking felt foreign, but she didn't forget how to do it. Her boss didn't answer. "Marceline," Wendy insisted.

Marceline slowly placed a hand on the cold window and dragged a finger down. "I need another vampire. But I'm the only one left in existence." The ghost processed what she was being told and she realized what her leader was stressing about. If it wasn't for the circumstances she would have smiled, probably even laughed like crazy. It was so out of character, yet so like her. Marceline the Great Vampire Queen was quite confusing.

"You're such a good person. No matter how much of a fucking asshole you can be, or how selfish you act sometimes, or how much of a damn badass Marceline the Vampire Queen is, you will always be a good person in your non-beating heart." She paused. "I know you are going to try to decline it, claiming that you don't give a shit about anything or anyone, but listen to me. You don't just care about yourself. That would be contradicting your motivation. All of this is for your people, for your dad, and even for the humans. You don't drink blood anymore, why? Because you care, that's why. You found a new source. Who the hell, thinks about draining the color red from things?" She laughed. "My point here is this; I know you don't want to cause anyone harm, and you don't want them to become unhappy, but it's either one life, or everyone in existence. From what I heard, I don't think your uncle will stop at just the Nightosphere. He'll want more."

Marceline finally faced her. She felt a sense of pride toward the kid standing before her. She basically raised her, minus her fourteen human years. Marceline thought maybe, this one is the one that turned out smarter, patient, understanding, and definitely more violent.

"You are so wise for a fourteen year old." Marceline pretend patted the ghost's flowing see-through hair. A small smile was evident on her perfectly shaped lips. "Actually, I'm 108 years old." Wendy corrected. "Still so young." The leader replied, her smile not fading.

"So how are we going to get a volunteer?" the younger girl asked. "It'll be difficult."

"I'm not sure. It has to be someone fearless though. It can't just be any human." She thought aloud. "Go tell Georgy and Booboo that I demand to have a word with them. We have to discuss the next step." The older girl ordered. "Alright, be back shortly!" She beamed. Marceline watched the pre-teen float back up and fade into the nearest wall. It was quaint to have seen one of them step on the floor. Usually, only she would be the one walking.

"I wonder what Wendy is capable of? I wonder why I haven't tried to figure out her abilities."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, CONFESSION HERE: Stormie is actually a real person, she's my friend. Hahahahahaha. Like really, she has EFFING natural long wavy ORANGE HAIR. ORANGE. TF BRO. And her eyes are greeeeeeeeeeen as my neighbors flawless grass. BANGIN BODY. and shes so pretty. Like, OMGWHYAMISOUGLY. She's hispanic too. A hispanic green eyed orange haired piano playing meloudious singing girl. AND HER A NAME IS REALLY STORMIE. RANTRANTRANT. I'm jelly. oh so jelly. let me shut up. and yes I asked to own her. she agreed she said it'd be cool to be Marshall's best friend cus she's fricking obsessed with him. whaaaaaaat? Otaaaaayyy. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fionna

**Author's Notes: And here it is. I haven't been feeling it lately. IDK man. This summer is starting off lamely. I've been watching Doctor Who waaaay too much. To the point where everything I read and comes out of my mouth is in my english accent. To the point where I swear I can hear the Tardis. Well, yeah, whatever. Chapter 4 and...**

**Disclaimer. Yeah. **

* * *

"Booboo, Georgy, are you paying attention?" Marceline asked ready to cut someone's throat. "Yes Marcy, we are." Georgy replied smartly. "Well, you guys have to help me now. We have to find someone to fill that spot."

"How about the guy that lives in that house across the street?" Booboo suggested. "Are you joking? He's like 97." Wendy scoffed. "How about the girl that lives next to him, she looks like she's in her twenties." The female spirit said. "She's a p-u-s-s-y. I saw her running the other day from a cat." Georgy informed.

The room became quiet. "Any other suggestions?" Marceline asked. "They're the only people in our view. We don't get out much you know." Booboo shrugged. "Shit your right…" She crossed her arms.

"Hey well there's that one weird kid I saw yesterday." Georgy spoke up again. "Weird?" Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, extremely weird, I saw him walking alone and he just stared over here. Then at night I saw him come back again, he just stood in front of the gates, and eventually went through broken part." He replied. "Wait so he came in?" Wendy sounded surprised. "No, sadly he didn't. I was hoping to suck his guts out. You should have seen how excited I was. Some girl stopped him before he got too close and then he left." Georgy explained.

"He sounds like an idiot to me. What kind of retard walks into a scary-looking abandoned mansion, rumored to be haunted?" Booboo snickered. Him and Georgy shared a look and began to howl in laughter. Marceline couldn't hold back a small giggle. She put her hand on her mouth and looked down so her hair would cover her face. "Shut up!" Wendy squealed. "You guys are some fucking assholes. It's not funny." She spat.

"Okay, okay, quit it you two." Marceline put her head up with her eyes still closed and a hand up. Her comrades' laughter faded. "This is no time for…" She couldn't finish her sentence without laughing again. She quickly recovered and finished, "This is no time for stupid jokes. Seriously, though, this kid isn't an idiot, a major idiot at least. He must have some bravery to have come that close. But I still need to know more about him before I go willy-nilly trying to turn him into a vampire." Her face was now stern.

"Are you going to stalk a child Marceline?" Georgy smiled knowingly. "Yes!" She clasped her hands together and floated out of the room to go think things through.

After several hours of pacing and thinking of possible ways to get more information, Marceline had a plan. It wasn't something she would enjoy very much, but it would do. Besides, it was only for a short period of time. However, she didn't know what to do to put this plan into action. She did know someone who could help her though. It was her only mortal acquaintance, Fionna. A girl who at the age of thirteen was tougher than most adults she had ever met in her life. Her and her companion Cake always seemed to be on some sort of dangerous adventure. They always came back smiling and showing off their new scars. She was also one of the rare idiots who decided to come explore on the property.

"_Hey, you!" a squeaky voice shouted as Marceline stood in the kitchen sipping out of a cup full of red. "Who gave this kid a sword? It's dangerous, you know." Marceline told the short person and lifted her by the back of her shirt. "Let me go, witch! Unhand the mighty Fionna! Future super-amazing-bad-cool-kid-warrior and future wife of Finn, King of Adventure." The child said as she swung the sword around uselessly. "But don't tell anyone that last part." Fionna blushed. "Right… that's a pretty heavy looking sword for you, how do you lift it?" Marceline asked still not letting go of the kid's shirt. "Do you even lift?" Fionna said and crossed her arms. She was quickly dropped back onto the floor with a loud thump. "Kid, where is your mom? How old are you? Why are you here?!" Just as she questioned a voice was heard nearby. _

"_Fionna, girl where you at? You need to get your little touché out of your hiding spot right now, or sista' Cake is finna' make things get real." Marceline heard the voice angrily call with a strange dialect. "My touché is in pain! I'm over here Cake!" The girl said from the floor. Shortly after, a head peeked into the kitchen door. "Fionna, what are you doing there?" she rushed over to the child sitting on the ground. "Missy here dropped me." Cake wrapped her arms around the girl protectively. "Child abuser, she's only 9!" she shouted. "Irresponsible parent." Marceline responded. "She's my sister! And I'm not that old! I'm 19!" Cake corrected her._

"_Why is she here, why are you here? Really it's quite stupid of both of you." Marceline monotonously said. Just as the cat-like woman stood up the girl on the floor got up and pulled on her shirt. "No cake, don't, she's a vampire. Stop." _

"_A vampire?!" she retreated a few steps back dragging the small girl. "Yeah, look she has blood in a cup and look," Fionna pulled out of Cakes grasp and ran toward the vampire. She quickly climbed on the persons back without any help and pulled back her lips. "See fangs!" _

"_What the hell?! Get off of me!" Marceline violently pulled her off. After a moment had passed, Marceline spoke up, "Smart kid you have there. She figured it out rather quick. But that's not blood; it's just the color red." _

_The girl blinked a few times at the cup before her she took it in her hands and sipped on it. "AH! Gross it tastes disgusting!" she yelled with her tongue out. "But that's cool I guess." _

"_Fionna, you don't do that. Especially with vampires you don't know what could happen!" Cake scolded. "Okay, sorry miss. Well, I'll see you some other time!" The child said as she took hold of Cakes hand and walked out. _

"_Who was that and why didn't I get to suck their guts out?" Booboo asked as he walked in the kitchen looking confused. "I have absolutely no idea." Marceline responded._

Marceline reached for her phone and looked through the few contacts she had. "Ah, here we go." She found who she was looking for and dialed the number.

"Hey Marcy, It's been long! What's up with you guys?"

"Eh, same old, same old. But listen I need your help. Do you think you can come over?"

"Sure, if you can keep your crew under control and keep them from attempting to suck out my brains and my guts out."

"Yeah, dude. I got it. Don't worry. Oh, and do me a favor, please use the back entrance. Be quiet about it! I don't need any more curious cats."

"There was a third idiot?"

"Yep"

"Alright I'll be over in a few!"

The young girl hung up.

About half an hour later the doorbell rang. "No Georgy." Marceline warned before he had the chance to make it down the stairs. "Damn it!" The ghost whined loudly and slowly ascended back up the stairs. The doorbell rang again."You impatient mortal, I'm coming!" Didn't she tell her to use the back door?

"You take forever to open the door!" Fionna said walking in with Cake trailing her. "Big house, I have to walk a long way." Marceline reminded. "You're a vampire! Float! Use your super speed or something!" The preteen replied. Marceline rolled her eyes at the girl. She thought it was childish to be so impatient and she never liked childish people. But since Fionna was thirteen she would let it slide.

"Anyway, what's the deal? Who must I beat up today?" Fionna asked proudly. "No one." Marceline simply stated. They both paused before Marceline asked, "What grade are you in, in that thing, um school." "I'm a 7th grader." Marceline began to count using her fingers. "So, I'd be…A 12th or 11th grader?" She asked unsure. "You'd be a senior boo, if you were 18 and a junior it means your retarded." Cake pointed out. "Well she did just use her fingers to count." Fionna whispered into Cake's ear. Marceline still heard her, having enhanced hearing and all but said nothing anyway. "Okay, well let's go!" Marceline started to make her way to the back door.

"Hey, who was number three?" Fionna asked smiling. "Eh, some weird kid, but he's not important… yet." She mumbled the last part. An evil smile formed on her lips. "By the way, you haven't heard anything new about my dear uncle or the killer, have you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: There. We shall be with Stormie next chapter. I think... ****Back to Doctor Who. I miss Rose.**


	5. Chapter 5: Whispers

With the help of 23 year old Cake, Marceline was enrolled in school. Cake knew what she was doing. Marceline basically just sat back and watched in amusement when things started to get a little uncomfortable for the employees of Ooo High School. "What race is she?" the woman at the desk asked. "Vampire." Cake told her with a straight face. The woman's eyes widened and slowly looked over to where Marceline floated above a couch. She flashed the lady a quick grin to show off her pearly white fangs. The lady snapped her head back to Cake. "O-okay… but I thought that vampires were extinct." " I thought so too, until 4 years ago." The employee asked no further questions and began to do her job again. It was evident however, that the whole room had become tense. As they were leaving Cake eliminated the fun she could have had in the little time she would be in school. "Don't be scared. She doesn't drink blood. She drinks red." Damn it Cake.

The three girls walked side by side as they returned back to the abandoned mansion. "Your uncle is still unheard of. I'd say he's given up. I mean three years is pretty long." Fionna said as she dragged her sword along the grass. Marceline cracked a smile as she remembered what Wendy had said about mortal years. "No, I doubt it. He's still out there waiting for the perfect moment." She stopped in her tracks. "Three years…" she mumbled.

"What?" Fionna asked. "Why'd you stop?" Marceline stared at the two ahead of her. "Nothing. Anyway, what about the murderer, have you heard from them?" She began walking again. "No, they seemed to give up too." Cake beat Fionna to it. "So, no one has heard of anything." Marceline groaned. "I'm getting nowhere with clues as to what happened to him."

"Finn might know something." Fionna said softly. Marceline's face lit up. She should have known. She should have thought about him, and she has a direct link, Fionna. "But I don't talk to him as much anymore." Her face fell. Her voice was still low. "Why not?" Marceline asked disappointed. "I don't know. He's just not himself lately. He's been acting really weird." She stabbed her sword in the ground and sat down next to it. Marceline looked at the sword. "Seriously, where'd you get that?" she thought aloud. Cake smacked the back of her head. "Shh! Now is not the time for that!" She scolded. Usually she'd protest and do something to scare the soul out of her, but she was right. "What do you mean Fionna? What do you mean not himself?" Cake crouched down. "He just seems a bit uneasy sometimes. And then he goes missing every now and then. Like yesterday morning before school, I said hi and we talked for a while. I thought maybe he was getting back to normal, but then his phone rang and when he came back he was all like, 'sorry Fi, gotta run!'. I can tell he tried to make it seem like it wasn't anything serious. He was gone for the rest of the day. Man, it really sucks how he's changed."

"Wait, be quiet!" Marceline hushed. "Do you hear that?" She turned to the other two. "No, I don't hear anything." Cake said worriedly. Fionna agreed with Cake. "But… Listen!" Fionna and Cake gave Marceline a look as if she were crazy. "Are you okay Marcy? Are you tired? What time did you wake up this morning?" Marceline pursed her lips. "Well, the street lights were still on. It was probably around 4:30. But no, I'm fine."

"Marceline…" The voice whispered. "It's calling me. It's coming from the house." She turned to face the mansion that was not too far away from where they stood. "Bye." Marceline flew off and disappeared in no more than 3 seconds. Fionna and Cake were left in shock. After four years, they finally saw Marceline the Vampire Queen use some of her vampire powers besides floating in place.

"Marceline…" The soft voice whispered again. Marceline stood at the door to the mansion. Her hand hovered around above the door knob. She wasn't sure whether to open it or not. She wasn't scared; she simply hoped she wouldn't have to put up with any bullshit happening on the other side. What if it was her uncle that had finally come to finish her off? That thought did freak her out a bit. She wasn't prepared for him. Marceline took a deep breath and settled her thoughts, eventually coming to the conclusion that she was over reacting.

"You guys!" Marceline cautiously called out as she entered the abandoned home. No one answered.

"Marceline, upstairs." The whisper said.

"Who the fuck?" she asked herself before going up the grand stairs near the entrance. "Booboo, Georgy, Wendy!" she called again halfway up. She still received no reply and it ticked her off a bit. It wasn't the first time they left the house to go into town and entertain themselves.

As soon as she was on at the top she paused, her vampire senses kicked in, meaning that it wasn't a vampire who could have been doing this. Or that the vampire didn't come alone. She let her senses lead her toward a door that she has never opened. She lived here so long yet didn't bother to explore the mansion. She wasn't much of an adventurer. That job was already taken by four.

"Glob, this is some ass-fuckery kind of shit." She groaned aloud as she stood in front of the unrecognized door. She kicked the door down dramatically.

"Falcon Punch!" Georgy cackled as Marceline stood dumbfounded in the entrance. "Oh my spirits, that's priceless! Why'd you have to so aggressively falcon punch it?" Booboo smirked at Marceline and congratulated Georgy for his comment.

"It was a vampire kick. Get your facts together. And you're telling me I just rushed over here, thought I was going crazy hearing voices and whatnot, stressed a bit thinking it was probably my uncle trying to kill me, and kicked down this innocent door to come find you guys playing some game? The fuck bros?

"The door thing was not our fault." Wendy pointed out. Marceline snapped her head to Wendy. "Just saying." She put her hands up defensively. "I'm just saying, if I could, I'd beat the un-living crap out of you three."

"I protest! You should love us. We just discovered Wendy's power." Georgy crossed his arms. "Really, what is it?" Marceline beamed and ran to her companion's side. "We made it pretty obvious. She just called you in a whispering voice while glob knows how far you were." Booboo reminded their superior. Wendy flashed a grin and jumped up in excitement. Marceline grabbed her shoulders to keep her from jumping. "Fourteen years old and you had this much?" She raised an eyebrow. She looked down at her chest. "More than me and I'm a C." Marceline looked back at the two boys in the room. "Quit staring you pedophiles, even though she's technically way passed that age." Marceline whispered something in the girl's ear causing her to become uneasy.

"Anyway, that's cool. You had me scared there, so I'm sure that whispering voices will come in handy someday." Marceline continued the conversation from before the embarrassing situation. "Sounds pretty lame to me compared to Booboo's and Georgy's powers." Wendy huffed. "We're just some bad asses, is all. Sorry we can't all be this cool. And good looking." The boys said haughtily. "What's the use of being good looking if there's no one to admire it? Might I remind you that you're dead? People scream in fear, not admire. Come on Wendy, time to train." Marceline shot back. She began singing the Pokémon theme song on her way out. "Ohh, so you can stick that in your juice box and suck it!" Wendy laughed before following Marceline.

And so two very overly confident boys had now been left almost crying as their egos had been damaged just a tad more by two females.

As the day went on and the sun began to set, Marceline began to slack off with Wendy's training as she always did when she got bored. It happened with Booboo, and Georgy.

"Okay Wendy, now dodge and use confusing whisper!" Marceline yelled pointing a finger at an imaginary Pokémon. She had gone to the point of dressing up as a trainer, hat and all. "Okay Marceline, I think you've had enough for today." Georgy said as he walked in the spacious room used to train new powers. Wendy walked out mouthing a thank you to her savior.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait until tomorrow to dress up. It's Halloween. Marceline quit laughing, "Nuh-uh. What, it's going to be Sunday already?" "Yes, which means we're going to have a lot of people staring from outside the gates." He vanished and reappeared floating over a couch. "Ah yes, Wendy's story will be told in front. Like every year." She smirked. "Maybe we can scare them by using her new power." Georgy suggested. "Good glob, that is brilliant. You are brilliant. Thanks for reminding me why you're here." Georgy pondered on that comment but decided to take it as a compliment. It was rare for Marceline to give out compliments.

"We are going to have a blast. Hell let's reenact the whole thing! It's Halloween; I'm sure they'll think it was planned out by someone after they ran home and cried in a corner." The vampire grinned widely at the thought. Georgy shook his head at her because it was funny how easily she could become excited. However, her face then became thoughtful. "And while I'm at it, I have another little plan for my victim. Sweet velvet red, I love Halloween." She smiled.

"Good luck." Georgy said and faded away. Marceline left the room as well and went to go get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be fun and eventful.


	6. Chapter 6: So It Begins

Okay, So here's the deal. Halfway through the summer, my parents decided to take me with my uncle in another state so I could work. They were tired of seeing me being lazy at home. To get to the point, I forgot my laptop and when I came back, school started and I needed to get my things together. I have control now, so updates are more likely to be happening.

Well, Disclaimer; I don't own any characters but Stormie, and I don't own Kerli's song Walking on air.

It's been stuck in my head forever though.

* * *

Stormie was already feeling anxious. She never wanted to mess up the last wonderful thing she had. Knowing that her best friend probably despised her was killing her. Then again, was it anything new?

She hasn't left the house. She would be at Marshall Lee's house right now and they would be having tons of fun making plans to scare people today. It's Halloween after all. If only she could have prevented the stupid fight. If only she could tell him everything without being hated even more than she already was, but sadly she wouldn't get that pleasure.

The girl looked over to her clock to see it was 7:00 AM. She really didn't want to leave her bed because she saw no point in today. Instead, she rolled over and closed her eyes in an attempt to get a bit of rest because yet again she had nightmares last night. She dreamt that she was walking through the endless woods. At first it was lovely, the moon's light was shining bright through the tall beautiful trees and random sparkles fell from the sky. She wasn't sure why, but thought it might be to add to the feeling of calmness and beauty. The wind gently blew and the smell of soft lavender filled the air. She wore her flowing night gown that looked like it belonged to a goddess. Everything was flawless.

Suddenly the whole scene changed. The moon's light began to change color, it was darker and ominous and its light felt as if it were burning her from the inside out. The glitter that gently fell from the sky began to turn into blood, and it started to pour and form puddles at her feet, staining her once pure white dress. The air smelled of rusty copper. Then a shadow rose up, and began to destroy everything. Every tree and plant it touched vanished. It was demolishing her peace and she was helpless. She fell on her knees causing a splash in the pool of blood beneath her. When the shadow figure was done killing off every last sign of life it turned to her. Her heart began to beat a million per second. What she feared the most in life was right there. "What do you want from me?" She yelled desperately as it began to walk toward her. "You already killed everything I loved! What more do you want!" Tears began to fall down her face like waterfalls. The shadow stood in front of her but she refused to look up. She didn't want to see its face. "Killer…murderer…look what you've done! You must die!" She whispered. For a second she felt the immense pain of being torn apart limb by limb.

Stormie bolted upright. She was breathing heavily and was shivering but she was grateful. After that, sleep once again failed to come.

Knowing well that even now she would not rest, Stormie got out of the covers and into the bathroom to shower. The soothing water kept her thoughts under control and for a while she wasn't concerned, she even smiled. She had to get out eventually though, so it didn't last. She changed into some comfortable clothing and went down to her living room to continue doing nothing. She sat on her couch watching re-runs of her favorite shows with a giant tub of ice cream, the whole time being aware of the unusual empty spot on the couch next to her.

* * *

Marceline's morning has been amazing. Waking up knowing that today she was to do her favorite things was great. First she drank her red breakfast, and then she went upstairs to rummage through her box of costumes to find something nice to wear tonight for the big event. She settled on a sexy vampire costume because she was going to have to play herself and all. It was the traditional red and black with a corset and lace short shorts that had a beautiful detailed tail. Marceline snickered at how humans were so silly thinking that that's literally what they wore on a day to day basis. Currently Marceline was telling her cohorts the plans and how things would roll out. With much enthusiasm she practically yelled, "And then we shall watch the foolish mortals cry in fear and run back to their homes like the pitiful people they are!" The sentence was followed by an evil laugh.

"You get overly excited about these things." Wendy sighed with a smile. "So we do too." Booboo said. A grin plastered on their face. "Oh and Wendy, when it's over you stay with me until I dismiss you, and you two," she faced the males and made a face at them, "you leave to your rooms and do not come out under any circumstances unless I yell out your names and I'm in danger of dying." It came out all too fast. "Uh, okay? Yeah sure…" they replied. With that being cleared up Marceline went back to doing what she usually did, playing her axe bass and some video games. Now all that was left was to wait out the time.

* * *

Around five PM Stormie decided to go for a walk because she felt in desperate need for some fresh air. She grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door. The walk did make her feel a bit better. She distracted herself by counting the trees she passed and the number of cars that passed. She let her legs lead the way and didn't really mind it any attention. The sound of voices nearby caught her attention and she looked up.

She barely noticed that she was passing by the massive pink Sweets residence. It was home to the famous pink obsessed twins of Ooo High School, Bonnibel Bubblegum Sweets and Bubba Gumball Sweets. They were known for their money, their powerful parents, their looks, and their brains. They are the smartest kids known since who knows when. Marshall was good friends with the boy, Bubba. They hung out every once in a while, and about two years ago even had something going on with Bonnibel, but didn't end up getting too far before they settled with being friends. Every once in a while Stormie would talk to Bonnibel.

She saw the twins sitting in their royal front garden along with Marshall Lee. Wasn't this a cruel surprise? She continued walking slowly trying to avoid being seen by any of them. When she finally rounded the corner she sighed being happy that she was out of sight and had gone unnoticed. Or so she thought. She heard a female voice behind her, "Hey Stormie." The said girl turned around. "Oh, hello Bonnibel." She looked at the ground. "So you guys are upset with each other?" Bonnibel got straight to the point. "Did he tell you that?" Stormie's eyes snapped up to look at the girl with Pastel pink hair and a short pink dress. "No, but I figured. He came over to ask if he could spend this day with us, and we're currently making plans on what to do tonight for the Halloween party, you're invited of course… He usually spends this day being mischievous alongside you. Why else would he come to us?" She explained. "Yeah, I guess. We are. Well he is." Stormie took a breath in. "Did he see me just now?" She asked looking down again. "No, he was too distracted and I told them I was going to do something quickly. But forget that, what happened?" Bonnie walked closer. Stormie shook her head. "It's nothing, really. It'll be over with soon. But hey, I have to go now so goodbye Bon-Bon." Stormie smiled knowing that the girl hated being called such nicknames. "Don't call me that!" She yelled after the already far away person.

As she got farther away Stormie's smile faded and she whispered to no one, "I think I really have to go now." It was something she tried to avoid at first because she really didn't want to leave Marshall. However, now that he seems really pissed off at her she really didn't have any reason to stay. If anything her presence was just a bother now.

On her way back home she decided to stop by at Tree Trunks Pie Shop. Not because she was hungry, she just wanted to pass the time. So she went in and sat alone at a booth searching random things on the internet because there was nothing better to do. The place was pretty empty today, which was unusual. It seemed everything was empty for her today. It made her realize how pitiful she is and probably always has been. She started scrolling through her few contacts in her phone; maybe she could call someone to distract herself some more.

'_Bonnibel… she isn't the best option for now. Bubba…oh hell no, he and Marshall are best buds now and he'd most likely question me like Bonnie did. Finn… he's always on some weird ass adventure. Jake…we aren't even cool like that. Lumpy… fuck no, she'll distract me too much with all her gossip and loud mouth.'_

She kept scrolling until she came to the last one on the list. It was a number with no name but she couldn't quite recall whose it was. "Oh yeah it was that weirdo crybaby…" she was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Speaking of the devil. "Ash…" Stormie finished. "Hey babe, how you doing? I was walking by and I noticed you're alone. Finally got rid of that shitty guy Marshall Lee?" He smirked as he sat down in front of her and leaned in. She backed up and scoffed. "Shitty? Last time I remember, you almost cried in front of a crowd because he whooped your ass in a who's-a-better-musician competition." She tried not to laugh and crossed her arms. "Please, I let him win. I've been around far too long sweetie; I think I would know how to play better than a kid." He informed smartly. "I've been around long as well, and from what I saw, he mopped the dirty ass floor with you. It doesn't help that you really look like a mop." She insulted ruffling his hair and standing up to leave. "I like them feisty." He called before she walked too far. "Sorry sweetie, I'm married." She told him. "What?" he was confused. "To a doctor." Stormie smiled. "Who?" He still wasn't grasping it. "Yes, him, how'd you know?" She laughed and went out the door happy that she was no longer in the presence of a stuck up asshole. She also made a mental note to stop watching so many British TV shows.

* * *

When she was finally at home she plopped down on her couch and instantly regretted it.

"Ow, glob, a decent couch would be nice." She said poking the hard cushion. "Should I go to the twin's party or not… but he's going to be there. I don't need him feeling mad when he should be having a good time…maybe if I just hide from him the whole night… no, that won't work…" She looked at the clock for the billionth time today, eight forty five PM. "Grow a pair. You're going bitch… You need to have fun too… Stop being a pussy you punk." She slapped herself with a little bit too much force. "That was a bad idea and stop talking to yourself." The orange haired girl reminded and went upstairs to find a suitable costume to wear.

"You've got to be joking…" Stormie gasped as she saw her costume in the mirror. She tugged at the dress. It wasn't extremely short but for her taste it was just short enough to be considered hoe material. Frowning wasn't going to do much for her and she honestly didn't have much of another option so she had to shove it in her bag of fuck-it-I-don't-care and get on with it. She was dressed up as a marionette doll, makeup and all. She rushed out the door before she had anytime to over think anything. Over thinking usually ended in no fun situations and Stormie always liked the spontaneous.

Walking her way to the grand pink house was entertaining as there was a massive amount of people headed toward the same direction. Some had the most ridiculous costumes she had ever seen.

'_A banana, a guy with a poncho and a fez riding an ostrich, a potato, a vag- gross…oh and look a prostitute…oh shit no, that really is a prostitute… damn, she called up her friends or something. No wait, now those are girls dressed up as the dirty bunnies…hoes...'_

Finally in front of the Sweets manor, Stormie looked up at the grand house. It was still pink, but once the enormous double doors opened the entrance looked pretty cool. It was a long dark hallway with eerie music and flickering lights, it looked as if the walls were crumbling as well. Somewhere along the way she passed a small room that had the door wide open, it had a small bed with a rusty frame and it seemed like the room had been deserted for centuries. In the middle of the room there was a little girl who rocked on a creaking rocking chair humming creepy little children's songs.

'_Nope, nope, nope. Keep walking. This is why I can't have children. What if that thing is crawling on the walls following me… no, don't look back.' _Stormie thought as she passed the room. She shivered and walked a little faster, it wasn't easy to scare her but when it came to that feeling you get that someone's going to come up behind you and murder you, she couldn't take it.

At last she reached the turn to get her out of the hall. "Oof!" She bumped into someone. "Hey there Stormie, I thought you wouldn't show up again this year." Bubba said as he straightened out his costume crown. "I wasn't but…" Stormie looked around unwillingly.

"Ah, I see."

"Huh? Oh no! Not because of Marsha-"

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure he'll forgive you soon! In fact…I'm going to help you guys out!"

"No, really it's fine maybe I should just go."

Just as she was about to bolt out of the very well decorated ballroom the little girl from the hall stood at the entrance and Gumball was already announcing some weird plan.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! So I know all of you know who Marshall Lee is." He yelled causing everyone to pay attention. However, it seemed no one knew Marshall because nobody talked. Bubba rolled his eyes and explained, "He's the guy that beat that Ash in the musical competition." The crowd began oh-ing and nodding their heads. "Yes, well he is here and he will play us all a little something!" The crowd was about to start cheering but Gumball continued. "Alongside our friend, Storm!" She turned around slowly to see that he was gesturing towards her. Stormie gave a small smile before nervously walking to the stage.

Marshall sat on a chair looking laid back wearing some sort of mad hatter looking suit and as she walked up the steps he didn't even glance at her. He simply put his phone away and brushed passed her with simple instructions. "They planned this whole thing out and didn't tell me about it until 5 minutes ago. I was supposed to perform on my own; you better still remember all the steps to Walking on Air." He slung his bass over his shoulder and prepared to play. She could feel the sadness welling up inside of her again.

Stormie walked front center to the microphone that was waiting for her. "I dedicate this song to the really good actress in the room over in the hallway, you're creepin' me out dude… She is an actress though, right?" Stormie wondered aloud. A few chuckles were heard in the crowd. Some girl in the front row asked her friend when Marshall Lee got so cute. She wasn't sure whether she should laugh or ignore it. She ended up ignoring it just because she wasn't in a very joyful mood.

The lights then dimmed down and Peppermint Butler began to play the first few notes on the piano before Marshall started playing the bass making the song more exciting. Then Stormie began.

"_There's a little creepy house  
In a little creepy place  
Little creepy town  
In a little creepy world_

Little creepy girl  
With her little creepy face  
Saying funny things that you have never heard

Do you know what it's all about  
Are you brave enough to figure out  
Know that you could set your world on fire  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts"

Eventually it got to the part where the lights blacked out and all that was heard was the piano playing some circus doll music. A spotlight flashed in the center where Stormie and Marshall Lee stood. She sat on the floor as Marshall held some imaginary strings pretending to be her puppeteer. The music became a little more upbeat and the two in the center began their dance routine they made up 2 years ago when they took hip hop classes together. It was a surprise they still remembered.

At the end Stormie laid on the floor looking lifeless because her puppeteer had cut the strings. Everyone began to cheer; it was quite a good show. But for Stormie it was a nightmare. For some reason she felt the actual pain the puppet would have felt. She felt the struggle of being controlled and at the end when the strings were cut off and she fell to the floor, for a quick second she felt like she actually died. A lone tear streamed down her face. Marshall must have done some crazy shit to make her this emotional.

Slowly, she lifted herself off of the floor making sure her hair hid her pained face. When she got her emotions under control, she got up and turned to leave the now empty stage. Some party music mix began to blast through the speakers and the guests started dancing wildly.

Stormie felt eyes on her. She looked around and found a pair of bright amber eyes looking at her. Marshall flinched at the sight of her facial expression. It's almost identical to the one she had when he found her. No longer wanting to look at it and feel guilt for causing her pain he turned away and disappeared into the crowd. Sure, he could go and apologize, but he's not going to because if he's sure about anything it's that he's tired of being so confused as to why she's changed. Every day she seemed to be sinking back into a state of depression. No matter how much she tried to deny it, he could tell something was wrong. He knew her better than anyone one else, probably even better than her own parents.

By now Marshall was outside on a balcony looking out into the calming night sky full of bright shining stars, just like in those cheesy chick flicks he secretly watched. The stars were also dancing to the beat of the music, or it could just be a figment of his imagination caused by those tomatoes he ate a few minutes before the show.

"Hey, you cool dude? You look a tad out of it." A female voice said from beside him. "Oh, what, yeah dude I'm good…just had some tomatoes before the show and fucking shit you are hot." Marshall eyed the girl in front of him. She had pure white hair with pastel blue on the tips and a tight blue dress that fitted her stunning body a little too perfectly. Her skin had a beautiful bluish tint to it and her eyes were a nice color of brown.

"Wow, your blunt. Or is it the tomatoes talking?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ha, no, I'm not that high. You're just seriously one hot chick. What's your name?" He winked. He partly lied, because he was really high, but he knew what he was saying and he knew he was doing it because only in this state would he be confident enough to say such bold shit. "In that case, thanks. I'm Ashlynn, and you're not so bad yourself." She half smiled.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? I mean you could be in there partying, there's a ton of girls who I think are developing major crushes on you." She asked leaning on the balcony. "Eh, I don't know chilling. I wasn't in a party mood." He responded. "Not in a party mood? But you were killing it up on the stage. You can dance and play the bass? That's a major turn on." Ashlynn seductively leaned in making sure her breasts looked good as she did so. It worked because he momentarily looked down at them. "I play more than just the bass you know? How many more points does that give me?" he flirted.

"A lot of points. Now we are going to party." She took his hand and led him back inside. The whole time, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by two clumsy entities.

* * *

"Oh my glorious glob, do you see that delicious girl. The things I would do to that ass though." Georgy licked his lips. "Hell yeah, I'm with ya' brother. But anyway, that is him right?" Booboo asked. "Yeah that's him. I wish I were him right now…" Georgy stared after the girl earning him a smack on the head. "As much as I want to tap that ass too, we have to stay focused! Now come on! We're going in!" Booboo said walking toward the house.

"I bet I will be going in by the end of the night."

"You dirty minded scumbag, that's not what I meant!" Booboo smacked his companion again.

* * *

Sometime during all the dancing and partying hard Marshall ended up getting really close to Ashlynn. To the point where they were currently seated in the VIP section making out.

Ashlynn pulled away out of breath. "Okay, I am convinced you are by far the best kisser. You must have had practice." She bit her lip trying to hold back the lust she was starting to feel. "Never, you're my first kiss." He said leaning in again. He pecked her lips quickly and flashed his perfect smile. "Really, well, aren't I just the luckiest girl here." She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer again but froze when she saw that there were some rather jealous looking spectators.

"Mm, Marsh." She whispered happily.

"Hm?"

"I think you're a celebrity now." The girl laughed.

Marshall turned to look behind him. There was a crowd of girls looking over at them. "Wow, I guess I am but, I don't care about any other girl here." The sentence mad him flinch for some reason. Ashlynn smirked. "I'm glad to hear. I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?" "Yeah, get me some lemonade." He said. "Ha, right, lemonade." She laughed and went on her way. As she passed the envious girls she winked at them and flipped her hair.

"I see you're having fun." Ashlynn placed the drinks in her hand down to face the person speaking to her. "Yeah, I am, have you been watching as well." She asked proudly. "Yeah, I can't keep my eyes off of you. Wouldn't you much rather be having some sexy fun with someone like me?" He said. She frowned and was about to leave. "Georgy!" Booboo elbowed him. "Wait," he called, "what he meant was would you and your boyfriend like to go with us? We're going down to the haunted mansion to check it out. A few other people are coming as well. It'll be awesome."

The puffed her cheeks. "Well… alright, I guess. Let me just go tell him. Nice costume by the way, how'd you make yourselves look transparent?" "Eh, holograms?" They nervously said. She settled with the answer and moved on.

"Hey babe," she handed Marshall Lee his drink. "Some people and I are about to go down to the old mansion and check it out, wanna come?" He sipped his drink and looked down. Going to that damned place caused him and his best friend to get in a fight and he was still pretty upset about it, but it was probably his only chance to get some answers. He needed to know why Storm was so obsessed with keeping him out of there.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go with you guys." He stood up and offered her a hand.

* * *

So yeah, it was going to be 2 times longer but i decided to cut in half. I'll do my best to update. Now I have to go write essays and read Millions of chapters in a frickin' text book. -_- come back summer...


End file.
